Who am I?
by uchizuki RirinIin
Summary: Summary : Hinata yang hilang ingatan membuat Naruto dan berusaha membuat Hinata jatuh cinta lagi dengan Naruto…kalau mau lihat kelanjutannya lihat mampir ke Fic ini dulu. CHAPTER 2 UPDATED
1. Lose Her

Hai minna ^^, nama ku ririn biasanya sih dipanggil iin atau Dobe di sekolah bareng teman saya Siti Chairunnisa dan dia juga author di FFn dan dia sama seperti aku, kami berdua menyukai pair NH dan SS…  
Nah di Fic pertama ku ini aku berkolaborasi dengan Hikaru Aimi alias Siti Chairunnisa alias juga Teme. Karena kami berdua adalah Author baru di FFn jadi kalau ada kesalahan mohon dimaklumi yaa para readers.  
Okay cukup sudah perkenalannya kita langsung ke topiknya (^o^)/

Who am I?  
Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-sama tapi kalau Fic ini asli karya otak kami

.

Summary : Hinata yang hilang ingatan membuat Naruto dan berusaha membuat Hinata jatuh cinta lagi dengan Naruto…kalau mau lihat kelanjutannya lihat mampir ke Fic ini dulu.

.

Warning : AU mungkin, gaje, bisa membuat anda merasa sedikit aneh di cerita ini

.

Don't Like Don't Read and No flame please

Happy Read Everyone  
Chapter 1

Hari yang cerah untuk pagi ini, dan hari yang cerah juga buat pasangan yang satu ini yakni yaitu adalah tidak lain tidak bukan Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuga Hinata.  
Mereka bisa di kategorikan ke dalam pasangan yang serasi, eh bukan pasangan yang perfect alias sempurna, tiap melihat mereka pasti selalu berdua-berduaan.  
Kalau bicara soal sifat mereka bertolak belakang bgt yg hinata pemalu sedangkan naruto beuffh hiperaktif banget.

Tanpa banyak bacot lagi mari kita mulai

Hari ini naruto berencana mengajak hinata pergi ke sungai  
" hmm, hina-chan kan hari ini hari libur bagaimana klu kita pergi jalan " ajak naruto sambil memasang wajah puppy eyes  
" p-pergi kemana naruto-kun? " tanya hinata dgn menyembunyikan rona di wajahny  
" bagaimana kalau ke danau, ya ya hina-chan mau ya yayaya "  
" ya-yasudah "

Sesampai disana Hinata menyiapkan semua peralatan piknik mereka. Setelah siap Hinata mengajak Naruto untuk makan bersama nya.

"Ahh, akhirnya kenyang juga" dengan mengelus perut nya.  
Hinata hanya bisa tertawa kecil karena tingkah pacar nya ini.

"Hinata-chan, kita main yuk" Ajak Naruto dengan menyunggingkan senyuman nya.  
Setelah bermain beberapa lama, lalu naruto mengajak hinata naik kapal boat, tetapi dalam perjalanan tiba2 boat nua terbalik tanpa sebab

" huuaaaaaa #cburrrrr " teriak mereka semua yang ada di dalam kapal boat  
hanya naruto yg memakai pelampung sedangkan hinata belum memakai, hinata pun tidak bisa berenang

" tolongggggg " teriak hinata, naruto tdk melihat hinata  
" hinata dimana kau, hinata " teriak naruto mencari hinata  
Kemudian datanglah tim penyelamat, hanya hinata yg hilang dan tidak di temukan mayatnya.  
sejak saat itu Naruto murung sekali. Ia sangat menyesal karna tidak sempat menolong pacar yang sangat ia cintai. Ia selalu berkunjung ke danau itu. Ia benci danau itu.  
"Harus nya aku sudah menolong Hinata."  
dan dia selalu mengingat kejadian itu  
dulu ia sangat dikenal sebagai cowok yang hiperaktiv tetapi sekarang dia berubah semenjak kejadian itu  
" hey dobe " sapa sahabatnya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah sasuke  
" apa? " jawab naruto singkat  
" kenapa kau berubah sekarang "  
"nggak tau tuh"  
" kenapa kau tidak se energik dulu, dan seharusny yang kalem itu aku dobe "  
" hn... "  
" hey itu kata-kata ku, jangan copast dong kreatif dikit napa, cerita dong "  
Naruto pun menceritakan semua kejadian itu pada sasuke, dan sasuke paham apa yang dirasakan sahabatnya itu.  
Naruto lebih sering menangisi dirinya sendiri. Dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. karena itu dia terlihat kurus, tidak ada lagi senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya, tidak ada lagi nada-nada manja untuk sang kekasih tercinta. Sasuke dan Sakura jadi terlihat iba kepada Naruto. Dia sudah banyak kehilangan cahaya hidupnya.  
"Hah" sakura menghela nafas nya. "Naruto, kau harus makan nanti kau bisa sakit" sambil memberi Naruto sendok dan makanan nya.  
"aku tidak mau" tolak Naruto mentah-mentah.  
" naruto kau harus makan " memaksa naruto  
" aku tidak mau sakura "  
" naruto hinata disana pasti akan sedih melihatmu seperti ini naruto " sakura menasehati naruto  
" TIDAK, hinata belum mati, aku yaki itu, aku bisa merasakannya "  
" naruto kau harus menerima kenyataan itu "  
" aku akan terus mencari hinata, aku yakin dia belum mati, jasadny saja belu ditemukan"  
" ya kau benar naruto " timpal sasuke  
Naruto pergi ke tepat danau dimana Hinata tenggelam. "Hinata-chan dimana kau" teriak Naruto dengan kerasnya.

hening...

Naruto tetap meneriaki Hinata sambil tetap mencari juga. Naruto mulai berlari tetapi dia menabrak seseorang.  
#Brukk  
"ittai" ringis seseorang org yg ditabrak Naruto tadi.  
Saat dia membuka matanya sudah ada Naruto di atas tubuhnya, yaa dia sekarang berada di bawah Naruto dengan posisi yang tidak menyenangkan. Naruto tetap dengan posisi itu dia menatap orang yang di tabrak nya tadi. Naruto terbelalak dia melihat seseorang itu, dia mirip sekali dengan kekasihnya dulu, yap orang yg di tabrak naruto itu adalah seorang perempuan yang mirip sekali dengan Hinata dan bisa dikatakan itu Hinata  
" HINATA " naruto kaget , dan langsung berdiri  
" go-gomen aku yang salah dan aku bukan Hinata " kata gadis itu dan menunduk, melihat itu naruto lalu mengangkat wajah gadis itu, dia lalu bertanya pada gadis itu  
" tidak aku yg salah maaf ya, ohh yaa, jadi kalau kau bukan Hinata…siapa nama mu "  
" n-n-namaku... " gadis itu gugup " sebenarnya aku tidak ingat namaku siapa, aku langsung ada di desa dan nelayan itu memberiku nama mou, tapi aku tak yakin itu nama ku,,, eeerrghhh " kata gadis itu sambil memegang kepalanya yang kesakitan  
Dia pingsan dan saat itu pula Naruto menggendong dengan ala bridal style dan membawanya langsung ke rumah dekat danau itu.  
naruto mengetuk pintu rumah itu dan terlihat ada seseorang yang membukakan pintu itu. Dia melihat Naruto dengan tatapan tajam dan langsung melihat Hinata alias mou.  
"kau apakan mou?" Tanya org itu dengan membentak Naruto.  
"Tadi saat aku jalan-jalan ke sini aku melihat dia pingsan" bohong Naruto. dia menaruh curiga ke org itu.  
" kalau sesuatu terjadi pada istriku, kau akan ku tuntut ke perguruan tinggi #ehh?  
" ancap pria itu yg sok tau, baby facenya yg imut, mendengar itu mata naruto langsung membulat.  
' apa, istri? apakah ini suami hinata? ' batin naruto  
bertubi-tubi pertanyaan mengelilingi kepala dan tidak satu pertanyaan pun yg terjawab  
" mmmhmmm "  
" mou kau sudah bangun " ucap pria itu, yg sok perhatian,  
' gua cincang juga nih orang, bikin emosi aje lu ' batin naruto dengan emosi  
" i-ia aku sudah bangun, eh ada tuan " gadis yg serupa dgn hinata yg mengaku namanya mou  
" oh iya kenalkan nmaku Naruto " sambil menjabat tangan hinata alias mou  
" ia " katanya sambil menyembunyikan rona merahnya  
' gak salah lagi dia memang hinata ' batin naruto

_= Omake =_  
Gimana bagus gak reader? Kami berdua sih berharap para reader nya senang  
Sebenarnya sih ini baut fic Tragedy tapi sedikit dikasih Humornya.  
Ok para readers, minta reviews nya yang banyak biar kami semangat buat lanjutin Fic ini. Ok kita akan ketemu lagi di Fic kedua yaa mungkin kami berdua agak lama nge-publish fic ini karena masalah sekolah biar kami gak sekelas tapi buat kelas 8 ini kami harus berjuang keras biar dapat nilai yang tinggi *aminn*. Doa'in kami yaa para readers  
R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W  
Please


	2. Meet her

**Summary : Hinata yang hilang ingatan mencoba pulih kembali dari ingatannya.**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Uda Masashi Kishimoto tapi ini murni dari pikiran kami**

**Pairing : Naru x Hina**

**Warning : Typo's, OOC banget, Gaje, EYD berantakan**

**NB : Terima flame yang membangun ^_^**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Simple banget kan**

.

.

.

**Who am I?**

"Ahh iya-iya aku keluar sekarang" Kata Naruto dingin.

"Ehh Naruto-kun jangan pergi dulu" Hinata #eh ralat Mou yang mencegat Naruto dan memegang tangan kanan Naruto 'Ahh sudah lama dia tidak memanggilku dengan embel-embel kun lagi' batin Naruto. Melihat itu Sasori langsung naik darah akibat adegan yang mesra.

"Heh, kau kenapa megang-megang tangan istriku yang cantik ini "Muka sasori berubah menjadi sok imut saat di dekat Mou-_-.

"Sasori?" Mou meloteh kepada Sasori. Naruto yang melihat itu langsung sweatdrop. Mou merasa risih atas sikap Sasori segera melepaskan tangan nya dari tarikan Sasori. Naruto merasa bersyukur sekali karena Hinata masih hidup tetapi, ia sedih karena dia tidak mengingat masa lalunya.

"Tak apa, aku juga ingin beristirahat" Naruto mengacuhkan Mou dan Sasori, Naruto pun berjalan keluar rumah itu.

"Dia masih hidup" gumamnya berkali-kali dengan wajah berseri-seri. Naruto pun segera berlari ke Villa dekat danau itu dengan hati senang.

.

.

.

**Back To Mou**

**Di dalam Kamar**

"Hmm, sayang...ayo kita lanjutkan acara kita yang tertunda tadi"Kata sasori yang tersenyum menggoda.

"Ma-Maaf Sasori-kun, aku sedang tak berminat melakukannya" Tolak Mou datar, Mou masih memikirkan kejadian tadi dan dia mulai penasaran tentang jati dirinya.

"Hah, ayolah sayang" Bujuk Sasori dengan lebay dan memasang puppy eyes.

"Aku lelah Sasori-kun" Tolak Mou.

"Huh, ya sudahlah" Sasori pun akhir nya menyerah dan dia beranjak keluar dari kamar.

'Ihh dasar hentai' Batin Mou

Setelah sasori keluar dari kamar, mou pun memikirkan pemuda berambut jabrik yang bernama Naruto. Saat mou mulai berpikir keras untuk mengingat masa lalunya, semakin terasa sakitlah kepalanya.

"Ahh kepala ku" Rintih Mou, tak lama kemudian dia pun terjatuh dengan dentemun yang keras. Mendengar ada yang terjadi di kamar, Sasori pun mulai kembali ke kamar.

"MOU!" Teriak kaget Sasori saat melihat Mou yang sudah pingsan. Secara sigap Sasori mengangkat tubuh Mou dengan bridal style, dia pun membaringkan Mou di tempat tidur dengan sangat hati-hati. Setelah membaringkan Mou, Sasori pun menatap lekat wajah Mou. Dia memegang wajah Mou dengan sangat lembut.

"Mou, aku sangat khawatir padamu" Sasori memeluk Mou.

"Kumohon, cepatlah kau sadar" Gumamnya lagi.

**ESOKNYA...**

"Ahh sudah pagi rupanya" Naruto pun mulai beranjak dari tempat tidur.

"Jalan-jalan di pagi hari, mungkin akan membantu menyegarkan pikiran ku" Naruto pun mulai berjalan keluar dari kamar.

"Ohayou Sakura-chan" Sapa Naruto dengan memasang senyuman yang sudah lama tak menghiasi yang kaget melihat perubahan sikap Naruto, dia pun menyerngitkan dahinya.

"O-Ohayou Naruto-kun" Jawab Sakura terbata-bata.

"Ohh yaa Sakura-chan, aku mau pergi keluar sebentar...nanti aku pulang nya agak lama yaa" Ucap Naruto.

"Ehh, iya-iya aku juga mau belanja bareng Sasuke-kun" Jawab Sakura.

"Dan aku sepertinya pulangnya malam karena menemani Sasuke-kun kerja" Lanjut Sakura lagi. Naruto mengangguk, dia pun berjalan melewati Sakura.

"Aku sudah pulih, jadi kau tak perlu repot-repot mengkhawatirkan ku yaa" Bisik Naruto agak keras, tentu saja itu terdengar oleh Sakura.

"Okay, have a nice day with Teme"Seru Naruto lagi. Tanpa di sadari oleh Naruto, Sakura tersenyum mengharukan.

'Baru pertama kali ini aku melihat dia bersemangat dan tersenyum dengan sangat lembut, dia benar-benar kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu saat dia bertemu dengan Hinata' Batin Sakura yang tetap tersenyum menyeka air matanya.

'Ehh, apa dia sudah mendapatkan pengganti Hinata?' Sakura pun penasaran, dia pun berpikir-pikir perempuan yang sedang ditaksir Naruto dan dia ingin menanyakan langsung pada Naruto. Tapi, dia buang pikiran itu dan membiarkan dulu Naruto yang sedang sangat bersemangat, dia ingin melihat Sahabat nya itu bahagia.

**T.B.C**

**Yaa minna, maaf karena kami terlalu lama tidak mempublish fic ini karena masalah sekolah. **

**Gimana fic kami? Jelek kah? Hancurkah? Atau gimana? Silahkan Beri pendapat kalian tetang fic kami ini di Kotak Review.**

**Salam : Hikaru Aimi and ****Uchizuki RirinIin**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E  
W  
**


End file.
